


The Road to Recovery

by Angelababy190



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Bulchi if you squint, Bulma is a badass, Bulma is attacked, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Gochi - Freeform, Goku is a dork, Happy Ending, Other, Post Tournement of Power, Survival, Vegebul, and a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 05:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelababy190/pseuds/Angelababy190
Summary: Bulma gets mugged one day when she is out alone, and realizes she needs to learn how to at least protect herself. After running down a list of all of her friends, Bulma realizes the one she wants to learn from is Chi-Chi, a tough woman who she knows will help her.Post DBS canon, and a good amount of BulChi if you squint. Vegeta is helpless. We still love him though. Enjoy!!!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Road to Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please leave kudos and comments if you like this! It could potentially become a short series if enough people like it and would want it to continue. Just let me know! You can find me over on Tumblr as AngelaBaby190.

Muffled cries and the sound of water splashing spilled out from Bulma’s deluxe bathroom. Inside sat a beautiful, brilliant, and currently broken scientist covered in dirt, blood, and a large amount of shame. Earlier today, Bulma Briefs--CEO of Capsule Corporation, award-winning scientist, mother and apparent Princess of a lost alien planet by marriage-- was mugged. As she dragged a soapy sponge over her battered flesh, flashes of the assault came flooding to the front of her mind. 

It had been a pretty ordinary evening for Bulma, she had done some shopping to get Trunks and Goten some new clothes for the upcoming school year, as well as a few things for Bulla, the latest addition to the Briefs family. She had already put all of the new items in her car, and rather than parking it on the street, Bulma capsuled it and decided to walk to a cafe down the road before heading home for the night. Dusk was slowly approaching, with hues of lilac and rose painting the horizon. Getting pretty hungry and tired of being away from her baby and oldest son, Bulma took a well-known shortcut through the alley beside the bakery. As she was walking, she could hear two pairs of footsteps behind her. Bulma quickened her pace, however, as she did that, the steps behind her began pounding the pavement as her stalkers began to chase her. Looking behind her briefly, she noticed a towering figure running toward her, causing her to jump into a full sprint.

Bulma’s vision blurred as she dashed toward the end of the alley, only to stop dead in her tracks when another large man stepped out from around the corner. Bulma went to let out a scream when a large hand closed around her mouth, silencing her. 

“Aw, chill out doll face. We ain’t gonna hurt cha.” Said the man in front of her, blocking her escape. “We just noticed ya comin’ outta that fancy rich people store down the way and figured if ya can afford to shop there, ya probably have plenty to spare.” The man grinned menacingly, showing a set of rotting yellow teeth. He leaned in and smiled at Bulma, getting so close she could smell the putrid scent of whiskey, tobacco, and… cat food? Panicked, Bulma tightened her grip on her purse in hopes of trying to defend herself from her attackers. Like an idiot, she’d left her phone in her car, which was currently inside of a capsule in her back pocket. The man who held her hostage spun her around to look at him; he was a tall large man with greasy black hair gelled back with strands of silver weaved throughout it. He had a large scar going across his face from the corner of his nose to the outside of his eyebrow, and he smelled disgusting. Bulma froze, not knowing how to get herself out of this situation. Vegeta was training with Whis somewhere in the galaxy, and Goku was who knows where and probably didn’t have his phone on him anyway. Bulma tried to secretly call her son on her smartwatch, but the criminal noticed her movements. 

“Hey, don’t try callin’ no coppers, or we may not leave much for them to find when we’re done with ya.” The burly man threatened, grabbing Bulma’s arm and ripping the watch off. She watched in horror as the man threw it to the ground and smashed it. Out of options, Bulma spun around on her heels about to run when the other man grabbed her by the arm. 

“You ain’t goin’ nowhere until we get paid!” He grunted, pushing Bulma against the alley wall. She was trapped with no escape. 

“Listen, guys. I’ll give you whatever you want, just please don’t hurt me!” Bulma begged, reaching into her back pocket to grab her travel wallet. She threw it at the man, hoping the 100,000 zenni would be enough to ensure her safety. “There, that’s everything I have, please just let me go.” Bulma pleaded, watching as the man tossed the wallet to his partner, who pulled out the cash.

“Whew, it looks like we hit the jackpot, brotha. Now what we gonna do with the broad?” He questioned as he counted the bills. Bulma’s eyes widened as the men’s eyes drank in her body, before they both closed in on her, drowning out her screams with their maniacal laughter. 

Bulma pulled her knees to her face and let the tears stain her bloodied cheeks, unable to hold herself together. Today was supposed to be a great day, full of shopping, tasty food, and coming home to her family--apart from her ever absent husband. Instead, she was robbed, throttled, and humiliated. If those tourists hadn’t wandered down that alleyway when they did… Bulma shuddered to think of what could have happened to her. Those vicious criminals had just ripped her shirt off, exposing her when that family appeared and called the police. The muggers had run off, hoping to evade capture by the authorities. Bulma remembered the feel of the cold bricks on her bare back, warm hands helping her into a borrowed sweater, and officers documenting the crime scene. She felt utterly helpless, and she hated it. She was Bulma fucking Briefs, for crying out loud! Yet here she was, crying quietly in a bath that had gone cold long ago. 

Standing up, she toweled herself off and walked out into her bedroom. It was empty, which was common these days considering Vegeta was with the God of Destruction Beerus more than he was his own family anymore. Defeated, she sat on the edge of her bed and pulled out her phone. Bulma had decided she would never feel so helpless again, and to get stronger she knew she had to learn how to defend herself. She didn’t need to train like a saiyan, she just needed protection from humans who were stronger than her. 

Scrolling down, Bulma went through a list of friends she could train with. She could ask Yamcha, but there was too much history there, plus Vegeta always got so jealous when her ex-lover was around. Gohan was busy with his new family, and Piccolo was busy with Gohan’s training. Goku wouldn’t have the time to help her because he is off training too. Krillin would help, but he is always working these days. As she was looking through her contacts, one name popped out at her. Chi-Chi. She is a strong ex-martial artist, and Bulma would offer to pay her for her training. Chi-Chi always needs cash, and they do like spending time together. Pressing Chi-Chi’s name, Bulma hoped she would say yes.

………………………….

“Okay, so while the fighting aspect is important, so is becoming physically stronger. To fight, you also need to have strength, speed, and agility.” Chi-Chi began, watching as Bulma stood in the middle of her private gym, looking wildly out of place. Chi-Chi stifled a laugh as she watched her friend fidget with the hem of her training shorts nervously. Obviously, they wouldn’t actually be fighting today, as Chi-Chi wanted to see how strong Bulma truly is before she starts her on a workout routine. “First, I want to see how much weight you max out on in bench press and squats. Then we can see where exactly I need to start with you.”

“Is that really necessary? I can already tell you it won’t be much.” Bulma admitted, rubbing the back of her neck and blushing slightly. She is a genius, the most lifting she does is when she is working on a project and picks up a wrench. Chi-Chi rubbed her face with both hands. This was going to be a long day. 

“Well, no time like the present. Let’s get started.” Chi-Chi said, clapping her hands together excitedly. 

…….

Later that day, both Bulma and Chi-Chi walked out of the gym pretty sore, considering Chi-Chi had to teach Bulma how to actually do each of the exercises in excruciating detail as to avoid her friend getting hurt worse than she already was. She understood why Bulma wanted to do this though, it wasn’t easy being the weakest one in the room, which was how Chi-Chi felt in her own home all of the time. Living with Saiyans definitely has its perks, but it can also be really terrifying, especially when a little one throws a fit and destroys half of the house. Bulma offered for Chi-Chi to stay for dinner. However, she declined, knowing she still had work to do at her own home. The two women shared a gentle hug and parted ways, planning on training every other day together. 

Bulma had dinner with her son and parents and fed Bulla a bottle after everyone was finished. After her baby was down, Bulma trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She shrugged out of her clothes, preparing to take a hot shower. Her muscles ached from the exertion today, but she was glad that she was finally doing this. She’d asked Vegeta to train her to fight once upon a time. However, he had scoffed at her, telling her she didn’t need to learn since both he and Trunks were there to protect her. Fat lot of good they did. She couldn’t blame them for what happened to her, though, as Trunks had been at home with her parents when the attack occurred, and of course, Vegeta was off training to get stronger to protect their entire planet. No, the only ones to blame where the creeps who cornered her, and Bulma swore she would never become a victim again. Turning the showers off, Bulma got into her nightly routine as she prepared for bed. Tomorrow she was going back to the gym after she finished working in her lab and get some extra strength training in. She wanted to get stronger on her own, so she could learn how to fight faster. Chi-Chi had promised she’d teach Bulma combat soon, just after she put on at least some muscles. Crawling into her empty bed alone, Bulma shut her eyes tight and prayed she wouldn’t have another nightmare tonight. 

…………………

Months had gone by, and Bulma was amazed at the woman who stared back at her in the mirror. She was not the same Bulma who had been helplessly throttled in a dirty alley. This Bulma had defined muscles painted over her curvy figure. Her butt had lifted slightly and actually gotten a little more prominent from the working out she’d been doing, and even her breasts had lifted a little. Her arms were toned and defined, and her back looked less soft and more chiseled. Bulma was genuinely amazed at what she had become in such a short time, and she had her excellent teacher to thank for that. She has to buy Chi-Chi something nice as a thank you later. As for right now, Bulma finished getting ready, zipping up a tight sports bra and pulling her workout leggings up her thighs. Since it was just her and Chi-Chi in the gym when they trained, neither felt compelled to cover up much. They usually only wore a sports bra and leggings or workout shorts. Bulma heard a car pull into her driveway and stepped over to the window to see Chi-Chi getting out and heading up the walkway. Giddy with excitement, Bulma headed downstairs to meet her friend. 

“Chi-Chi, hey!” Bulma greeted the other woman with a tight hug. “I am excited to see what you have planned for today.”

“Well, actually, today’s training is going to be slightly different. It’s a beautiful day outside, so instead of training in the gym, there is a river by my house that we are going to swim in.” Chi-Chi explained to a wide-eyed Bulma. Swimming? She hadn’t dressed for that. “Go grab a swimsuit that you would feel comfortable moving around a lot in, nothing that can get tangled or ripped off. If you need, I have a few one-pieces you could probably borrow, we are about the same size.” Chi-Chi explained, turning her friend around to analyze her figure. They seemed similar in shape so it should fit well. 

“Yeah, most of my suits are for looks, not training.” Bulma laughed, grabbing two water bottles off of the counter, handing one to Chi-Chi. “I’ll borrow one of yours, then tomorrow I’ll go out and buy my own for next time.” The women headed out for Mt. Paozu, and Bulma was excited about a new challenge. 

Bulma walked into the bathroom to change into Chi-Chi’s plain one-piece swimsuit, feeling oddly out of place. She’d been to Goku’s home before, just never for any real length of time, and never when he wasn’t here before. It was strange to see small pieces of her oldest friend's life scattered around his home, and Bulma smiled as she imagined Goku doing normal things around his house. Vegeta was very clean, often putting things away where they went, and never really making too much of a mess. Not that Chi-Chi’s home was messy, by any standards, but it was apparent Goku lived here. Stepping out of her training clothes, Bulma pulled the swimsuit on and glanced around the tiny bathroom. It was much smaller than her own, having a bathtub that also worked as a shower, a single sink that was scattered with perfumes and colognes, toothbrushes, and even a few of Goten’s toys. The entire family shared a single bathroom, and Bulma shuddered at the thought. It was bad enough she had to share a bathroom with Vegeta, considering Trunks had his own, and Vegeta didn’t take up much space in theirs. She glanced over and noticed clothes hamper between the tub and the toilet, which was full of everyone’s clothes. Goku’s gi was wadded up and tossed beside the hamper, and he had even left a pair of boots underneath it. 

Not wanting to invade Son’s privacy any longer, Bulma stepped out of the bathroom and wandered off to find Chi-Chi. She figured Goten was in school right about now, considering it was eleven in the morning. Down the hall, Bulma noticed the door to Goku and Chi-Chi’s bedroom was open and figured her training partner was in there. Slipping down the narrow hallway, Bulma knocked on the frame before peeking her head inside. “Hey, Chi-Chi, you ready?” She questioned her raven haired friend. 

“Yeah, almost. I’m going to put dinner in the crockpot quickly; then we can head out.” Chi-Chi answered her friend, sliding past Bulma, leaving her alone. Bulma looked around the different room, taking note of the differences between it and her own. She and Vegeta’s bedroom was about three times the size of this one, and seemingly harbored less stuff. The floor was carpeted in beige, and it was soft on her bare feet. She padded inside and walked up to the long dresser, which had framed pictures of the Son family scattered across the top of it. Bulma looked around some more, her curiosity getting the better of her. She strode over to the bed, which was made perfectly, and she smiled softly, knowing Chi-Chi is the type of woman who makes her bed every single day. There were two nightstands, Chi-Chi’s had an alarm clock, a phone charger, and a box of tissues on top, pretty standard stuff. She glanced over to the one she knew was Goku’s because the top of it was a mess. It was littered with wrappers from various snacks, about a dozen empty water bottles, a wallet, and a watch. Beside the nightstand, a pair of Goku’s tennis shoes were tossed haphazardly, along with sweatpants. Bulma noticed a tablet had fallen off of the nightstand and landed behind it, sticking out slightly. She stretched down to pick it up and placed it on the bed before heading out into the kitchen. Bulma was stunned by the sight when she got in there. 

“Holy crap Chi-Chi, how many crockpots do you think you need?!” Bulma questioned, an eyebrow quirking up when she counted fifteen slow cookers scattered across Chi-Chi’s countertops. 

“Hey, you know how much Goku eats, and Goten is right behind him.” Her friend giggled and then sighed, shaking her head at her missing Saiyan husband and son. “And with how much it takes to feed them, this is the easiest way to do it.” Chi-Chi shrugged. “Come on, that river isn’t going to swim in itself.”   
Once they arrived at the small clearing, Bulma instantly regretted waking up that morning. In front of her was a massive rushing river, with water splashing on sharp rocks protruding out threateningly. Bulma gulped and glanced at a smug-looking Chi-Chi. Sensing Bulma’s fear, Chi-Chi spoke up, “It is not as scary as it looks, I promise. Besides, we aren’t going to swim this part anyway; you’re not ready for that. You’d die. I promise.” Chi-Chi laughed, and Bulma did her best to look offended, but she knew her relief was palpable. “We will walk south a little to a much calmer part of the river that leads into a lake. There we will practice walking upstream without getting knocked over. Some parts are really deep, and you’ll have to swim. So if you find yourself losing control, grab on to a big rock, and I’ll come to get you.” Chi-Chi warned her friend. She wouldn’t have brought Bulma out here if she didn’t think she was ready. Walking over and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Chi-Chi tried to encourage Bulma. “Come on, let’s get started.” 

Bulma stepped timidly up to the river, praying to the gods that should wouldn’t meet her demise and end up swimming with the fishes--literally. Taking a deep, calming breath, she plunged a foot into the chilly, rushing waters. The sounds of nature weren’t ones she was used to, and while to most, they could feel meditative, to her it sounded heavy in her ears. “Come on, Bulma, don’t be a coward, not anymore,” She whispered to herself before running headlong into the icy abyss. With adrenaline pumping in her veins, she started her ascent up the river, one foot at a time. Bulma climbed, grabbing on to that jutted out of the surface, daring her to take a single misstep. Her legs began to burn, either from the cold or the excretion, Bulma didn’t know. Slowly, she made her way to the top, Chi-Chi’s encouragements from behind her almost drowned out by the demanding screams of the river. Bulma reached for the last rock. However, it was just out of her reach. Stretching, Bulma could feel her footwork slowly giving way, threatening to pull her under the and away with the current. Gasping, she closed her eyes, mentally grounding herself, focusing all of the energy on the feel of the current pushing against her. She pinpointed her energy in the exact direction of the rock, focused on nothing but the way she could feel her body moving in the direction she wanted it to go. Opening her eyes, Bulma gasped as she realized the rock she needed to grab was mere inches away from her face. Fumbling with her hands, she hugged the boulder for dear life, just as Chi-Chi was closing in behind her. Together the two women climbed the riverbank and collapsed on the warm grass. Bulma shivered as the rays of the sun, coaxed her muscles into relaxing. 

“Bulma…” Chi-Chi started slowly. Bulma rolled over lazily to look at her friend, sitting up when she registered the awestruck look upon the raven haired beauties face. “Do you know what you just did?”

“Um, yeah, I almost drowned thanks to you and your river workout.” Bulma stuck her tongue out at her friend and layed back down on the soft earth floor. 

“No, Bulma. When you couldn’t reach that boulder, what did you do?” Chi-Chi inquired of her friend. 

Bulma considered this for a moment. “I just closed my eyes and focused on the rock. I knew I had to get there, and so I did,” Bulma recalled quietly, “Why?”

“Because you lifted yourself above the water and landed directly in front of the rock, which was a solid five feet away, I might add,” Chi-Chi explained what she had seen her friend do. “Bulma, you flew.”

Bulma’s eyes shot open, and she realized that Chi-Chi was right. Bulma remembered focusing all of the energy in her body and directing it to the boulder. She realized with a start, she actually did feel her energy collect at her feet and push her, but she figured it was a fight-or-flight instinct. Figures she would focus more on an actual flight than fighting, though. “Well, I guess this is something we will have to work on next time because I’m too exhausted to move for the next ten years!” Bulma laughed, and soon Chi-Chi followed until both women had tears in their eyes, but this time from joy. 

……………………..

Vegeta landed with a delicate thud, pulling off his boots and kicking them into a pile on the patio floor. Bulma had demanded that from now on, he landed on the balcony that was attached outside of their bedroom rather than tracking grime throughout their home. Sighing and rubbing his face in his hands, Vegeta walked into his and Bulma’s shared bedroom on the third floor of Capsule Corporation. He felt out for his wife’s ki, hoping she would be home to welcome him back from his 5-month training excursion. However, a quick scan of the area signified she was not at home right now. Drats, he would have to text her, and she would probably not even see it until she got home. Yearning for a shower, he quickly peeled his armor and spandex off of his sticky body and turned on the hot water. Satisfied when it nearly burned his flesh, Vegeta stepped under the hot spray, running his fingers through his spiky hair. He thought back to his time training with Beerus and Whis, and all of the great things he had learned during his time there. He thought about how he had gotten to take advantage of the God’s training alone, and idly wondered how Kakarot had spent the last few months training. Surely he had been working just as hard as Vegeta had, knowing Kakarot. Vegeta finished his shower quickly and pulled on a pair of loose shorts and a tank top after toweling off. Once he had finished his bathroom routine, Vegeta wandered into the kitchen in search of food. When he arrived, he found his teenage son sitting at the counter playing a game on one of his many handheld devices. 

“Hey, dad. Welcome back.” Trunks said, barely looking up from his game. Vegeta rolled his eyes, he could tell these kids were getting soft, especially when he left to train and wasn’t around to crack the whip. 

Too tired to complain about Trunks poor manners, Vegeta grunted his hello and raided their fridge, pulling out enough to feed 10 regular earthling men. After polishing off an entire rotisserie chicken, Vegeta pulled out his phone to check for a reply from Bulma. The screen showed no new notifications, and Vegeta’s eyebrows pulled together. “Trunks, where is your mother?” He questioned his son. 

“Probably with Goten’s mom. She’s been over at Mt. Paozu every day this week.” Trunks replied, finally looking up from his game to acknowledge his father. “Ever since the attack, mom’s been spending a crazy amount of time with Mrs. Chi-Chi. She’s changed a lot since you left.”

Vegeta stood up in alarm, “What attack?” He demanded to know. Who could have attacked the Earth? Was it Freiza, back to assert his revenge?

“Oh, right, it happened a little while after you left. Mom got mugged. She was beaten up pretty badly. When she came home that day, her face was all bloody and bandaged. She had big gashes out of her arms and legs, and her clothes were really torn up.” Trunks recalled that night with big, sad eyes. He and Goten had demanded to know who attacked his mom, and he was determined to make them suffer, but they never knew who it actually was. 

Vegeta’s eyes widened, and his entire body froze. Someone had beaten up his wife? Someone had attacked Bulma while he was off-world. He wasn’t here to protect her. She was mugged and hurt by an earthling, and he was galaxies away when it happened. He hadn’t known, or he would have come home immediately. Shaking with rage, Vegeta balled up his fists so tight he could feel them going numb. “You said your mother is at Kakarot’s house?” Vegeta asked, his voice tight and strained. Trunks nodded, and Vegeta ran out the door, lifting himself into the air at full speed. He needed to get to Mt. Pauzo. He needed to get to his Bulma. 

………………..

It was amazing what the human body could do once you learned how to properly use it, and Bulma was learning hers all over again. Before, she had been petite and weak. She’d been an easy target, someone who could easily be taken advantage of. Now, after almost half a year, Bulma not only felt strong, she was strong. She had done more for herself physically than she ever had before. The high of a workout was exhilarating, knowing that everyday she was becoming a better version of herself. Sweat dripped from her hair into her eyes, the sting giving her a renewed sense of vigor. Dodging an onslaught of kicks and punches, Bulma dipped down and swept her leg out, catching Chi-Chi off guard, tripping her. She rolled over on top of her adversary, straddling her luscoius hips and pinning her wrists to the ground, claiming her victory. Bulma smiled, ain infection laugh bubbling up from deep inside of her. She began to let her sparring partner up, and Chi-Chi used the opportunity to kick Bulma, launching her across the clearing before springing to her feet and sprinting to her. Bulma was already back on her feet, her stance guarded and ready. She jabbed her left hand, missing Chi-Chi’s face by a quarter of an inch, but then swiped her right arm directly into her side, knocking her over. Chi-Chi retaliated by grabbing Bulma’s legs and pulling her down, spinning her on the ground to lie on her stomach, pulling her arms behind her back. Bulma realized she was trapped, with no way out of this position. Panic began to set in, causing flashes of the attack to bubble to the surface. Her carefully constructed walls began to crumble, and tears streamed down her cheeks as Chi-Chi released her. 

“Bulma, hey,” Chi-Chi whispered softly, pulling her blue haired friend into her arms, cradling her face with her hands gently. “Hey, stay with me, I’m right here.” She cooed, allowing Bulma to be soothed. She opened her legs, allowing Bulma more room to scoot inside, then laid her head on her shoulder, smoothing her hair gently. 

“No,” Bulma protested, weakly trying to escape. “I can’t just curl up into a ball every time I have a flashback.” She cried, feeling defeated. She knew she was getting stronger, both physically and mentally, but she still had moments like these; weaknesses. It pained her to know she could be so easily frightened. “I have to be able to move on or I’ll never be able to protect myself.” Bulma said, preparing to stand up when a rustling in the nearby bushes started both women. 

“You wouldn’t need to learn how to protect yourself if I had been there for you like I should have been.” Vegeta appeared out of the cloak of the forest trees, a somber expression covering his usual grumpy one. 

Bulma’s eyes widened as she took in the sight of her Saiyan husband suddenly appearing before her after months apart. She pulled herself up on shaky feet, and rushed into her husband’s arms. Vegeta caught her, wrapping his strong arms around her, noticing immediately the changes to her body. Changes she made because he wasn’t there to protect her. He tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer and breathing in her scent. She smelled of her usual shampoo, mixed with a heady combination of dirt and sweat. It was intoxicating, pulling Vegeta even further under her spell. She lifted her head slightly, drawing his eyes onto hers as her tears welled up. She’d missed him, she always does when he leaves. However, this time she’d needed him beside her for months, yet ended up going to bed alone every day. He could sense this thought, felt it lingering in her saddened, yet jovial gaze. Leaning down, Vegeta planted a firm kiss on her forehead, then pulled her lips to meet his in the middle. He could say everything he needed to tonight, when he had her alone. For now, this unspoken communication they had was enough, and it made Bulma’s heart swell. 

“For what it’s worth, my butt looks amazing now.” She laughed lightly, earning an eye roll from her Prince. She leaned up and placed a small kiss on his cheek, making him blush deep crimson at the sweet display of affection, now that he remembered they weren’t alone. Vegeta looked up to see Kakarot and Chi-Chi, pretending not to see what was going on between the reunited lovers. 

“Wipe that smirk off your face Kakarot, before I wipe your face in the dirt.” Vegeta threatened, and Goku laughed, throwing his hands behind his head, innocently. 

“Hey! No need for the threats buddy. If it wasn’t for me, you wouldn’t have even known where to look for these gals.” Goku reminded him, easily dodging the rock that was suddenly flying toward his head. 

“Well, if you guys are done harassing us, Bulma and I were in the middle of a lesson.” Chi-Chi said, wagging her finger at the Saiyan men. 

“Looked to me like you two were cuddlin’ Cheech,” Goku snickered, grabbing Chi-Chi around the waist, “You haven’t even held me like that since the last time I died!” He pouted, making the women laugh at his genuineness. 

Chi-Chi wrapped an arm around Goku’s waist, squeezing slightly before squaring back up with Bulma. “Come on, we still need to work on your evasion techniques.” She demanded, Bulma springing into action alongside her. The women flew into a flurry of attacks, pushing each other to the newer heights, while their husbands sat back to watch. 

“Man, nothing gets me going better than a good fight!” Goku exclaimed, watching in awe as the two most important women in his life battled each other before his eyes. It was every fantasy of his come true! His Saiyan blood pumped vigorously through his veins, each passing moment of watching his beautiful wife and oldest friend go head to head against each other. 

“Yeah, and I’m sure it’s got nothing to do with the fact that it’s your wife and friend going at it that’s helping you sport that semi over there.” Vegeta huffed, causing Goku to blush and cross his legs in front of him. “Remember that’s my wife too, Kakarot. Keep your eyes off of her.” Vegeta warned. He couldn’t say much though, because watching his and Kakarot’s wives fight was actually turning him on like crazy right now too. Not that he would ever admit that to the buffoon sitting next to him. Neither of them could help it really, it was in their Saiyan blood to admire strong women, and boy were their wives some of the strongest. Vegeta watched his wife fight, a proud smile growing on his face.


End file.
